Who's my Brother?
by Miss Di
Summary: Its a really short story about what Cagalli thinks after her dad told her Kira was her brother. 2 chappie!
1. A talk with Milly

Who's my Brother?

Cagalli Yula Atha looked out the window aboard the Archangel. She kept wondering what her father meant.

Flashback 

_Taking place at Orb._

"Cagalli you won't be alone you'll be with your brother" had said Cagalli's dad. (I forgot his name) He hands her a picture with a women and two babies. One had blonde hair, the other with brown hair. Cagalli looks at the back. "_Kira" _she thought. (All Cagalli's thoughts will be Italicized) End Flashback 

Many thoughts circled through Cagalli's head. "_Is Kira really my brother? Was I adopted? Who are my real parents? Will I ever answer these questions?_" she thought. "Well if Kira is my brother, we sure as hell don't look alike." She said, as she turned around and ran into Miriallia. (If that's not how you spell her name, oh well) "Kira's your brother" she asked, eyes as wide as saucers. "Um, I think so" looking at everything except the person she's talking to. "I just got this photograph, its probably nothing" Thinking to herself "_Man she's got big eyes._" Milly (that's what we'll call her) sighed "Well if he is…" she paused to find the right words. "You too don't really have anything in common." "Nuh uh, we have plenty of things in common" Cagalli said. Milly stared at her in disbelief. "Name one." Cagalli just stood there dumb struck by the sudden question. "Name one, come on. You said you have a lot of things in common". "Well, um uh we both want this war to end and we don't like killing." She said, with this big stupid grin on her face. "Well hate to burst your bubble, but most of the people on this ship want those things." Milly said. "I'm talkin bout hard core facts." Now she had Cagalli beat. "Okay, okay." Cagalli sighed. "We have nothing in common, he's a big cry baby and I'm not! He goes out with skanky girls and I don't!" she screamed, "You happy now." Milly then said something that surprised Cagalli. "Your both nice, kind hearted people who think this war is stupid. Your both trust worthy, and have bad tempers. You both seem to get along well with almost anyone." Milly said "And you both are really good at playing your part at ending this war." With that Milly said goodbye to a still shocked Cagalli. _"I guess we probably are related after all."_


	2. A talk with Kira

Who's my brother?

I would like to thank the people who sent those reviews. I'm happy that my story made someone's day. Also this is the last chapter to this story.

Chapter 2

After her quick chat with Milly, Cagalli set out to find Kira. After about an hour of searching, (this was one big ship) she found him with Athrun Zala. _'Finally, been searching up and down this God forsaken ship.'_ When she saw Athrun she paused. _'There goes that cutie Athrun, gotta get him to leave before I can talk to Kira.' _Cagalli strolled into the room casually and said a quick hi to Athrun and Kira. "So what's up Cagalli?" said an overly happy Kira. _'How can he smile so much, after all were in a war here.'_ "Oh nothing, just wanted to talk to you Kira." "Oh, that's good." Said a smiling Athrun. _'Oh, do I have to spell it out for him, God.' _"I need to talk to Kira… Alone." "Wah, why?" said a very surprised and confused Athrun. "Athrun Zala if you don't leave this room right now, I don't know what I'll do!" "Okay, okay don't have to get all worked up." Athrun ran out the room clearly not wanting to see Cagalli mad. **'They make such a cute couple.' **Thought a very spaced out Kira. "Kira, Kira, earth to Kira come in Kira." Said a very frustrated blonde haired girl. _'It's like I'm working with chimps. Man." _"Okay I'm gonna try this again. Kira wake up NOW!" Kira snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey you didn't have to yell. What is it you wanted to talk about?" "Well….I wanted to talk about the fact that you and I are related." "Oh, that. Well I'm glad I'm related to you." Now that really surprised Cagalli. "For real." She said in disbelief. "Well yah. We may have our differences, but you are one of the most nicest and sincerest person I know." "Oh Kira." Cagalli pulled Kira into a tight hug. "You're the best and only brother I ever had."

_**The end**_


End file.
